caskettfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard "Rick" Castle
~Richard "Edgar" Rick Castle (Born Richard Alexander Rogers) is a fictional character portrayed by Nathan Fillion in the'' ABC crime series 'Castle. Character ''Family life'' Castle is the father of Alexis Castle and son of Martha Rodgers (both live with him) and a CIA operative (revealed when Alexis was kidnapped in season 5 episodes Target and Hunt, portrayed by James Brolin). Castle's birth name is Richard Alexander Rogers, but he changed it to Richard Edgar Castle when he became a writer (Edgar in honor of Edgar Allan Poe) though he still considers Alexander his middle name. As a child, he never knew who his father was—reasoning that he never missed having a father as he never had anything to miss, and it allowed him to imagine that his father could be anyone he wished—and was looked after by a nanny who spent most of her time watching daytime television, with One Life to Live as the inspiration to write his first novel; he was further inspired to become a writer when a man (later revealed to be the father he never knew) handed him a copy of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casino_Royale_(novel) Ian Fleming's Casino Royale] at the New York Public Library when he was ten years old. He also claims to have been kicked out of all of New York's finer academic institutions at least once, and to have picked up speed reading while spending his days as a child in the New York Public Library. Castle has been married and divorced twice. His first wife was Alexis's mother, Meredith, an impulsive, free-spirited actress, and red-haired like her daughter. She and Richard occasionally meet for a sexual liaison, causing Richard to refer to her metaphorically as a "deep-fried twinkie" (something that is a treat on occasion, but to have it every day would kill you) when she contemplated moving back to New York. His second wife was Gina Cowell, his publisher, a role she continues after their divorce. Castle and Gina became involved again, briefly, when she spent a summer with him in the Hamptons supervising his second Nikki Heat novel, but they soon ended their relationship. Castle has sole custody of his daughter, Alexis. As a result of his own experiences being raised by a nanny, he insisted on raising her himself, made easier by the fact that he works from his large loft apartment shared with his mother. Alexis sometimes seems more mature and responsible than her father, parenting him. Richard takes great care of her, but also likes to play with her. Castle also plays regular poker games with fellow authors James Patterson, Stephen J. Cannell, Michael Connelly, and Dennis Lehane. When Cannell died in 2010, a fictional mystery writer was invited by Castle to the game, but a seat was left empty in their friend's honor. In the fifth season, Castle finally meets his father (portrayed by James Brolin), whom he learns is a spy when he helps him rescue Alexis when she was kidnapped. A Russian enemy of Castle's father seeks revenge for the Russian's murdered wife, so he kidnaps Alexis to lure him out. His father has been checking in on him, his mom, and Alexis their whole lives. At the end of the fifth season final episode, he proposes marriage to Beckett just as she prepares to reveal her decision on a Washington DC job offer. The episode ends before she answers. Writing career Early episodes of the series had Castle voicing over the introductory credits beginning with Season 2. There are two kinds of folks who sit around thinking how to kill people: Psychopaths, and mystery writers. I'm the kind that pays better. Who am I? I'm Rick Castle... Every writer needs inspiration, and I found mine." Kate Beckett as Nikki Heat "And thanks to my friendship with the mayor, I get to be on her case... And together, we catch killers." Castle is an author of mystery fiction, with 26 bestsellers. His first novel, In a Hail of Bullets, accrued at least 21 rejections before being accepted by a publisher (he keeps the first rejection letter he received framed on his office wall as motivation) and winning the Nom DePlume Society's Tom Straw Award for Mystery Literature. His most popular works are a series starring "Derrick Storm"; Gathering Storm, Unholy Storm, Storm's Last Stand, Storm Season, Storm Rising, Storm Warning, and Storm's Break and in the pilot episode, Castle attends a party for the release of the final book in the Storm series, Stormfall, which ends with the surprise death of Derrick Storm, Castle having become bored with the character. He later reads from the novel before a book-signing. Patterson and Cannell both disagree with the decision to kill off Storm, with Cannell commenting that he could have crippled Storm instead, so that he could revisit the character if he changed his mind. His other books include Death of a Prom Queen, Flowers For Your Grave, Hell Hath No Fury, A Skull at Springtime, At Dusk We Die, When It Comes to Slaughter, and A Rose for Everafter. By his own admission, his early works—''Death of a Prom Queen'', Flowers For Your Grave, and Hell Hath No Fury—are of poor quality; he points to Hell Hath No Fury''in particular, with its plotline of "angry Wiccans out for blood" as being a low point in his career. After using his friendship with the Mayor to get partnered with NYPD detective Kate Beckett under the pretense of conducting research for a new character, Castle plans a new series of novels starring a new character, a detective based on Beckett. He soon names Beckett's literary alter-ego "Nikki Heat", much to her embarrassment.Beckett takes umbrage at the name, regarding it a "stripper name", and insists that Castle change it, despite his proposing the book titles ''Summer Heat, Heat Wave, and In Heat. Ultimately, he sticks with the name, and the first novel in the series, Heat Wave, is released to much critical acclaim, with talk in the third season of a movie adaptation. The title of his second Nikki Heat novel, Naked Heat, once again displeases Beckett. It has been suggested that Castle's interest in death, murder, and the macabre may be the result of a childhood trauma. When Beckett confronts him about it, Castle avoids the question. However, as soon as he tells the story, he admits it is fictional and that it's "his job to make stuff up". Later, he admits to his daughter that one of the reasons he writes is to try to understand how criminals could do the things they do. He was under consideration for a deal to write three novels revolving around an unnamed British spy (implied to beJames Bond) but rejected the offer, allegedly because his publisher wanted three more Nikki Heat novels and offered him more money, but secretly because accepting would have ended his collaboration with Beckett. Castle is something of a "method writer", endlessly researching his subjects and acquiring new skills to put himself in the mind of his characters. Amongst the useful skills Castle (and to some extent, partner-in-crime Alexis) have acquired are lock picking, safe cracking, fencing, and a basic grounding in forensics. Police consulting In the pilot episode of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_(TV_series) Castle], Castle is consulted by Detective Beckett of the NYPD when two victims are murdered in the style of two deaths portrayed in his novels, Hell Hath No Fury and Flowers for Your Grave respectively. Though Beckett wants Castle's access to the case limited, Castle repeatedly defies her instructions in order to see the handiwork of his copycat. Unsatisfied with what he considers a boring resolution to the case, Castle convinces Beckett to continue the investigation, and winds up discovering deeper layers to the crime; while the murders initially appeared to have been committed by the mentally ill client of a social worker who was one of the victims, Castle notes that the murderer did not duplicate the crimes exactly, eliminating the possibility that he was a deranged fan, realizing that the killer was actually the social worker's brother attempting to frame her client so that he could inherit his father's money after his death (his father suffering from terminal cancer). By the end of the pilot, Castle enters into a working relationship with Beckett under the pretense of conducting research for his new series of "Nikki Heat" novels. This relationship is often strained by Castle's luck in personally encountering the suspects, and sneaking in behind breaching teams even after Beckett has ordered him to remain behind, his attempts to follow them once allowing a suspect a chance to escape (although in Castle's defense this was merely because his ex-wife called him on his cell phone during the stake-out rather than any mistakes on his part). Despite this, Castle's familiarity with numerous obscure subjects often gives breakthroughs. His career yields many contacts, including a CIA agent willing to break Agency protocol by telling Castle and Beckett that their current victim was not a CIA agent. Although he is a proficient marksman (secret until Beckett bets with him on the practice range), he works the cases wholly unarmed. While his status as a consultant generally allows him to participate in the 'fun' parts of detective work without worrying about the more tedious details such as paperwork. The team puts him in situations where the criminals request no police involvement, such as to drop off a ransom. Castle still requires official police authority to request information from various sources, and can only question witnesses under supervision. Beckett often steps in to stop him becoming carried away with wild theories that threaten to obscure the facts. He once speculated that a surgeon had been killed for his involvement in an organ-smuggling ring before they discovered that he was wanted for plastic surgery he had performed for someone in witness protection. Castle's writing career has given him a knack for noting minor details in the situations they investigate, such as when he noted that rent for a victim's apartment would have been paid for after her death. Initially portrayed as jocular and immature, such as having a bulletproof vest made up for himself that says "WRITER" rather than "POLICE", Castle's character deepens as the series progresses. In "Sucker Punch", while attempting to catch the killer responsible for the death of Beckett's mother over a decade ago, Castle willingly donates $100,000 of his own money for a fake hit, to lure out the killer. He then offers to terminate his partnership with Beckett after she was forced to shoot the real killer, revealed to be a contract assassin silent about his employer. Beckett rejects the offer on the grounds that Castle makes her hard job more fun. In season 3 "Nikki Heat", Castle is upset when B-movie actress Natalie Rhodes is cast as Nikki, thinking she is not right for the role. When Rhodes comes onto a case to observe Beckett, Castle is further insulted that she has not read the actual book, he is considered unimportant to the film and Beckett likes having Natalie around. However, as the case goes on, Rhodes begins to copy Beckett's mannerisms and outfits, complete with brunette wig, annoying Beckett while Castle begins to like her more. At one point, Rhodes kisses Castle, making it clear she wants to sleep with him to feel the character more but Castle turns her down, telling Beckett that sleeping with the actress playing the fictional version of her is "way too meta". In "Knockdown", Castle helps Beckett in catching her mother's killer. When Martha says that he has written 22 books before meeting Beckett but he did not have to go to police station every day, Castle replied by saying that it is not about the books anymore. Castle and Beckett finally kiss as a ploy to distract a guard, although their reactions imply that they both felt something. Since then, despite Beckett's relationship, they have begun spending increasing amounts of time together, with Castle even admitting he is jealous when Beckett agrees to help another writer with his book. In the final episode of Season 3, "Knockout", Castle finally admits his feelings to Beckett, apparently unconscious after being shot while delivering a eulogy at Roy Montgomery's funeral after Montgomery sacrificed himself to atone for his role in the death of Beckett's mother. She claims amnesia after she has recovered from the shooting, refusing the possibility of a relationship while her mother's real killer still walks free. Also, in season 4, Castle is contacted by a shadowy figure who says that he is a friend of Roy Montgomery and that he has been charged with protecting Beckett in his stead. Castle learns that Montgomery knew who ordered Beckett's mother's death; he had been the one who found out about the kidnappings and offered not to go to the police if Montgomery, Raglan and MacAllister gave him the money they made from the ransoms which has been estimated at several millions of dollars. According to the man, this person has grown powerful enough for the revelation to destroy him. Montgomery had kept files that, should they be revealed would harm the killer and others. The deal was that Montgomery's family and Beckett would be safe if he wanted the files kept secret. Upon his death, he had sent the files to the mysterious man and had charged him with upholding the deal. The only other condition was that Beckett couldn't go near the case or else the deal was off. Castle says that he will keep her reined in. He tells only his mother this information and confides in her as to the deal he made. Martha wants Castle to tell Beckett the truth, but Castle tells her that he can't because Beckett will be killed by the people behind her mother's murder if she keeps digging and that he has to protect her. In 'Dial M for Mayor', a mysterious conspiracy is uncovered that was attempting to force Mayor Weldon, Castle's close friend, out of office. The attempt to smear him for embezzlement backfired when a young woman named Laura Cambridge discovered the fact and she was killed. During the case, the mysterious man once again contacts Castle and asks to meet. When they do, he helps him solve the case. However, he later reveals that the conspiracy aimed at the Mayor would have forced Castle out of the 12th Precinct because no one would force Captain Gates to retain him. The man said that they needed Castle to remain at Beckett's side because he was the only one able to keep her away from her mother's case. Castle promises that he will uphold his end of the deal to keep Beckett away from the case. In "Pandora" and Linchpin", the investigation of a murder leads Castle and Beckett to reunite with Sophia Turner, a CIA operative he based a major character on. Beckett shows some jealousy at how the two are close and Turner tells Beckett that after she and Rick became involved, it was the beginning of the end of their partnership. The trio work together to stop a plot that could escalate into World War III. However, Sophia turns out to not only be part of the plot but is actually a KGB mole who infiltrated the CIA only to be left on her own when the Soviet Union collapsed. Holding Beckett and Castle at gunpoint, she hints that Castle's father was in the CIA and that was why he gained access years ago. She is killed by a true CIA agent as Beckett and Castle help stop the plot. While mourning Sophia, Castle admits to Beckett that she was much truer to the character he created. In "47 Seconds", Beckett reveals to a suspect that she remembered every second of being shot, not realizing that Castle was watching behind the glass mirror. As a result, although Castle tried to hide it, he has started to become distant with her, much to Beckett's confusion, concluding that she never mentioned her memory of the event because she didn't return his feelings and didn't want to create an awkward situation. In the season 4 finale, Castle is concerned when a murder case is connected to the conspiracy behind Beckett's mother and is told by the mystery man that Beckett's life is in danger if she investigates. After failing to warn her off subtly, Castle confesses to Beckett how he's been protecting her and she's outraged over him making decisions for her. He confronts her over how he knows she remembers his declaration of love and they both decide they're done. After nearly dying in a confrontation with the killer and quitting the police force, Beckett comes to Castle's apartment, telling him she could only think of him while on the verge of death and then they later kiss passionately. The thread of their relationship continues in Season 5, with Castle and Beckett trying (and mostly failing) to conceal their relationship from their co-workers - not simply because of office gossip, but the threat of a misconduct charge being levied by the ever-watchful Captain Gates. In episode 5.04 (Murder, He Wrote), Ryan accidentally stumbles on the truth while interrogating a suspect, but chooses to keep the truth to himself and respect their privacy. Lanie and Esposito learn the truth in the following episode when Castle was framed for murder (Ryan told Esposito and Beckett told Lanie so that they were aware of the fact that their background research would expose Castle's contact with Beckett outside of case-related matters). In the Season 5 episode "Still", Captain Gates reveals that she has known about the relationship and has kept quiet since she "Needed to maintain plausible deniablility". Books As a promotion for the show, "Richard Castle's" book Heat Wave was released in hardcover by Hyperion on September 29, 2009 and debuted at No. 26 on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times_Best_Seller_list The New York Times ''Best Seller list]. In its fourth week on the list, ''Heat Wave broke into the top 10 as No. 6. Heat Wave was released in paperback on July 27, 2010 and debuted at No. 34 on The New York Times best seller Paperback Mass-Market list. The novel features a fictionalized version of the already fictional Richard Castle, named "Jameson Rook", who enters into a partnership with Heat that mirrors Castle's working relationship with Beckett. The second novel, Naked Heat, was released September 28, 2010, and debuted at No. 7 on The New York Times Best Seller list. As with Heat Wave, ABC released a series of early chapters of Naked Heat online. The third Nikki Heat novel, Heat Rises, was released on September 20, 2011. The fourth book in the series, "Frozen Heat", was released on September 11, 2012. A graphic novel featuring Derrick Storm titled Deadly Storm, written by Brian Michael Bendis and Kelly Sue DeConnick, with art by Lan Medina, was published by Marvel Comics on September 28, 2011. Hyperion has also published three original Derrick Storm eBook novellas; A Brewing Storm was published in May 2012, A Raging Storm in July, and A Bloody Storm in August. Derrick Storm *''A Calm Before The Storm'' *''Storm's Break'' *''Storm warning'' *''Unholy Storm'' *''Gathering Storm'' *''Storm Rising'' *''Driving Storm'' *''Storm's Last Stand'' *''Storm Fall'' *''Storm Approaching'' *''Deadly Storm'' *''Storm Season'' *''~e book short thrilogy'' *A brewing storm *A raging storm *A bloody storm Nikki heat Like Castle, the Nikki Heat novels are set in New York City. The title character, Nikki Heat, is based on Castle's partner Kate Beckett. The first book Heat Wave was first published on September 29, 2009. It reached the No. 6 spot in its fourth week on the New York Times bestseller list. The second book Naked Heat was released on September 28, 2010. It debuted at No. 7 on the Times list. The third book Heat Rises was released on September 20, 2011. It debuted on the Times list on October 9 at No. 1. The fourth book was released on September 11, 2012 and debuted on No. 7 on September 23. Book list *''Heat Wave'' (ISBN 978-1-4013-2382-0) *''Naked Heat'' (ISBN 978-1-4013-2402-5) *''Heat Rises'' (ISBN 978-1-4013-2443-8) *''Frozen Heat'' (ISBN 978-14013-2444-5) *''Deadly Heat'' (ISBN 978-14013-2480-3) Characters *Detective Nikki Heat is loosely based on NYPD detective Kate Beckett, with a similar backstory. Her decision to become a detective was motivated by the death of someone close to her – although Heat has a niece and siblings that Beckett lacks – and the first case she investigates is adapted from several real cases Castle helped Beckett solve. Heat is assisted by sometimes-lover journalist Jameson Rook, and colleagues, Detectives Raley and Ochoa. *Jameson Rook is a fictional character Richard Castle created for his Nikki Heat series of crime novels. He is a famous magazine journalist who shadows the main character, Detective Nikki Heat, as well as her on-again off-again love interest. The character moonlights as a romance novelist under the pen name Victoria St. Clair. He is based on Castle himself and the way he works with Kate Beckett. *Captain Montrose is the captain of Heat's precinct, based on Captain Montgomery. *Detective Ochoa is based on Detective Esposito. *Detective Raley is based on Detective Ryan. *Lauren Parry is the medical examiner, based on Dr. Lanie Parish. *Margaret Rook is Jameson Rook's mother, based on Richard Castle's own mother Martha Rodgers. Other novels *''In a Hail of Bullets'' (winner of the Nom DePlume Society's Tom Straw Award for Mystery Literature) *''Death of a Prom Queen'' *''Flowers For Your Grave'' *''Hell Hath No Fury'' *''A Skull at Springtime'' *''At Dusk We Die'' *''When It Comes to Slaughter'' *''A Rose for Everafter'' *''Dead Man's Chest'' *''Bullets and Bracelets'' *''Kissed and Killed'' *''One Bullet, One Heart'' ''Development'' According to Fillion, the character's name "Rick Castle" was noted by the show creator as sounding like "Rick Asshole" and says that this reflects his character. He describes Castle as being "a bit of a douche" with a Peter Pan syndrome stemming from a lack of a "real male adult role model in his life". Marlowe explained that he designed Castle's character as one that presents a "storytelling point of view" as a counterpoint to Beckett's evidence-based police work. On casting Fillion to fill the role, Marlowe described Castle as "the right vehicle for the right personality". He also acknowledged the similarity between the Castle/Beckett relationship and the Booth/Brennan relationship of Bones. Relationships Romance' Kate Beckett Castle's relationship with Beckett began as a rocky, forced partnership when Rick decided to shadow her for his Nikki Heat novels. From the beginning, being the womanizer he used to be, Rick had tried to flirt with and woo the detective, who just continuously rejected his advances. Eventually, though, after several solved cases together, they form a bond and friendship that consisted of constant teasing and banters, which others around them usually easily pick up on. Kyra Blaine Kyra is Richard Castle's first true love; the girl that Richard describes as "the one that got away". During college, just after finishing his first best-seller, Rick meets Kyra Blaine and pursues a relationship with her. Although Kyra's parents strongly disapprove of Castle for their daughter, apparently because of his lack of character, their relationship goes on for almost three years. At one point in their relationship, Kyra decided that she needed space. Their last moment together was spent dancing under the clock at Grand Central Station before her trip to JFK for her flight to London. She apparently expected Rick to follow her, but he never did. During their separation, Kyra has apparently read all of Rick's books. One of his books, A Rose for Everafter, was actually dedicated to Kyra. He also kept the original manuscript of the book, with one old photo of them tucked into it. One night, the two rendezvous at their 'secret roof' after Beckett and Martha dissuade him from coming to her, not knowing that Beckett was having Kyra followed. The two reminisce about their past and end up sharing a kiss.Years after their last meeting, Rick and Kyra cross paths again during Kyra's postponed marriage to Greg when a murder requires the presence of NYPD and Richard Castle. It is evident that even years after their last encounter, they still harbor feelings for each other. As the two catch up, they wonder what it would have been like for the two of them if they continued their relationship. Kyra contemplates the possibility that the murder and Rick's appearance is a sign that she shouldn't go through with her wedding plans. When Kyra's fiancee Greg becomes a suspect for the murder, Castle initially seems intent on pinning him as the killer, but when he realizes that Greg really loves Kyra, Rick tells her about it and supports them, even attending their small wedding ceremony. Meanwhile, Kyra happily leaves Rick all to Beckett, although she tells Castle that she will still be thinking about him from time to time. According to a conversation they had, it also seems like the two have at least once thought about their future, wherein when marriage is considered, Kyra calls it a "Jurassic institution." Obviously, this has changed since she eventually decided to get married. Sophia Turner Sophia Turner is Rick Castle's first muse. When he was doing research for his ''Derrick Storm novels, he was given permission to shadow the CIA agent. For a while, there had been this intense attraction and tension between the two. After months of fighting the longing and urge, the two finally give in and try a relationship. It does not last though, since the two ended up "driving each other crazy" now that the sexual tension is gone between them. Twelve and a half years later, while Rick is now pursuing a relationship with Kate Beckett, Rick and Sophia cross paths again in the CIA headquarters. Kate almost immediately picks up on their past and notices how similar their ways are to their own, such as finishing each others sentences, building theories together like no one else was around them, and Richard's habit of bringing both of them coffee. His Derrick Storm character Clara Strike is based on Sophia Turner. But according to Castle, she only began as Sophia Turner but he ended up changing her into what he would have wanted her to continue to be: a woman more like Kate Beckett, which is most likely what Sophia was talking about when she said Rick "rewrote their ending". Meredith Castle Meredith was Rick's first wife and is the mother of his only child, Alexis. Surprisingly, Richard is the mature one between the two of them, given Meredith's lifestyle that eventually led to their divorce. However, Meredith still constantly pops into their lives, and most likely during every visit, Richard tends to sleep with her, although both are aware that their relationship is now nothing more than that of ex-couples having sex. When Meredith once considered moving back to New York, Richard became fearful of the idea of having Meredith back in his and Alexis' life, saying that she is like a "deep-fried twinkie" who is bad for his health when he gets too much of her everyday. Eventually, though, she decides to go back on the road after she gets a project (with a little help from Richard's friend), and the family part ways in good terms. Meredith and Rick keep track of their "Top 10" best sex. So far, those enumerated by Castle and Meredith were those they had in Paris, Kauai in Hawaii, Yankee Stadium, 'that place in the Poconos', Mykonos, Coney Island, Staten Island, in a hot air balloon, Westminster Dog Show and the night they made Alexis, with their latest not making the list.Meredith compares being married to Castle to a "deliciously sweet souffle," full of romance and excitement, but said their marriage ended because Castle never let her get to know him as well as he knew her. "Souffles are wonderful but sooner or later, they always fall," she said. Gina Cowell Gina Cowell is Richard's second ex-wife, his current publisher and his former book agent. Rick proposed to her on a February evening on a hot air balloon. Although this relationship is not explored further, apparently, Gina is too high maintenance for Rick, while Gina is also often frustrated by Rick's sheltering of Alexis from Gina. Also, the couple often fight and, according to Rick, their relationship didn't involve much sex. Even after their divorce, the two continue to work together for his books. At one point, the manuscript for Rick's second book is due so Gina is pestering Rick to hurry it along. One night, after his offer to go to the Hamptons is rejected by Kate, who seemed genuinely happy with Tom Demming at the time to Castle, Rick and Gina talk on the phone about his book deadline and end up talking for hours, just like old times. They rekindle their relationship and go to the Hamptons for the summer. The relationship lasts for a while too, until they go back to their old fighting habits. Once, they argue when Gina buys Alexis and Ashley tickets to the Taylor Swift concert which Rick also bought separately. Then, in "Poof! You're Dead", their very loud and public argument in a restaurant is publicized on the paper, and so the detectives at the 12th precinct find out about their relationship problems. The two eventually break up again, through phone, but in seemingly good terms, after mutually realizing that they are no longer in love. Friends Esposito and Ryan Richard has developed a strong bond with these two detectives. Initially, they act indifferently towards him, although amused at his and Beckett's spark, but eventually warm up to Castle and actually even look forward to his stories and theories about their cases. Eventually, they form what seems like a brotherhood that Kate and Lanie once referred to as "Sex and the City, but with boys." In "Den of Thieves", Esposito introduces Ryan and Castle to his former partner, Ike Thornton, as his new partners. In "A Deadly Affair", after Richard left for the Hamptons for a whole summer, they are evidently upset when they find out that Rick was already back in town, but didn't bother to call the precinct. In "Cops & Robbers", although they normally have no involvement with "10-30" robbery calls, they do so in this one case because Castle is among the hostages being held in the bank. In "Probable Cause", although trying to be professionals doing their jobs as detectives by investigating thoroughly, when Castle is pointed out as the suspect to a murder, their main intention during the investigation was trying to look for evidence that Castle is innocent. Even after all the evidence began piling up against him, they still could not believe that their friend could have done such a thing, so they decided to help him and Beckett continue investigating Jerry Tyson after Castle's escape from police custody. After Kate forced them to read Rick Castle's books in the pilot episode, the two are since then sometimes seen reading or holding a book by Castle. Ryan even seemed to have become a fan, once saying that Rick's idea of bringing back Derrick Storm is bad since he was just beginning to accept his death. Lanie Parish Lanie and Rick first meet when the body of the third copycat murder is found. Richard shows off his knowledge of medical terms and Lanie compliments the details of death in Rick's writing. Lanie is one of the first people to pick up on Rick and Kate's attraction and the first to actually point it out to Kate. She has shown to be very supportive of their relationship and has been rooting for them since the beginning, although being a friend of Kate, she also wants what would make her friend happy so when Rick seems to be pursuing other things, Lanie gives Kate advice on dating other men. Roy Montgomery Castle got along well with the former captain of the 12th Precinct. Initially only allowing Castle to shadow the detectives because of his deal with the mayor, he eventually softens up to him and begins to enjoy having him around, even seeing his input as helpful to their cases. He also sees and likes the effect he has on Beckett. Montgomery trusts Castle with Beckett's well-being and, as his dying wish from Castle, even asked him to keep Beckett away from them for a while as he faces off Hal Lockwood. Robert Weldon Mayor Weldon is a friend of Rick Castle who helps bail him out of trouble. Castle often uses his friendship with the mayor to his advantage, one of which is the permission to continue working with the NYPD homicide detectives at the 12th Precinct, initially only for research purposes. When the mayor became a suspect in the murder of Laura Cambridge, Castle never believed that he could be capable of such an act and stood up for him no matter how much it put him and Beckett at odds. When the mayor was proven innocent, he tells Rick that his career is over because of the bad publicity the case had given him, and Richard is dismayed. Other Victoria "Iron" Gates Months after Montgomery's funeral, Gates took over as the new Captain of the 12th. She instantly dislikes Castle, seeing him as a "dilettante writer playing cop" and has him kicked out of the precinct. When Castle later talks to the mayor about it, she is infuriated but is forced to allow Castle back into the precinct. Although Gates does not approve of Castle's methods, she seems to see that his contributions are somehow useful, although she does not openly to admit it. At one point, Castle gives Gates a rare Gemini doll which she collects and, for a short while, gets on Gates' good side. However, Castle ends up destroying two of her dolls for the case they were working on, so she is back to hating Castle again. Michael Smith Months after Montgomery's funeral, Castle was contacted by Mr. Smith. Apparently, Montgomery told Smith that Castle could be trusted, so Smith tells him about the file against -05-0114Bracken in his possession and their deal. Castle asks him to keep Beckett away from investigating the case any further so that they could keep her safe. Castle secretly met him twice in person in a dark parking lot when Castle asks for his help on the mayor's case, and he provides Castle with a subtle clue on who was truly responsible for the death being framed on Robert. Castle and Beckett were later able to find Smith. Finding Smith tortured (by Cole Maddox), they are forced to look for the file on their own, with only a number murmured by Smith to lead them. They eventually find the file and find out about Senator Bracken. When they try to talk to Smith about helping them against Bracken, he tells them that he no longer wants to help since it would put him in even more danger than he already is; his fears were true, proven when he is later killed.